


Late Rut

by beestiels



Series: Alignment [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Crossdressing, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rutting, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: Much like Cas's heat has been coming early, Dean's rut is starting to come late. As a result, Cas is interrupted while he finishes baking a pie -but he doesn't mind in the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY it’s here! Woo! This is the second installment of the Alignment series. There will be at least one more! I haven’t written fic in so long, I’m glad to finally be back! :D My momentum with drawing and writing has been much better so this year compared to last year.
> 
> This story contains a _mention_ of mpreg and a _mention_ of birth control. They are not major aspects of this installment of the story and there is no actual mpreg, which is why they are not tagged -they are just quickly mentioned in passing.
> 
> You can find this [here on my tumblr as well](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/156827597243/late-rut).

Castiel relished in the cool sensation of crisp, fresh lemonade sliding down his throat as he waited for the oven timer to go off. The windows were open to let in the mild spring air, and let out the heat from his baking endeavors. A cherry pie was in the oven, filling the kitchen with its tart sweetness. Castiel had spent the afternoon working in his garden. Some honeybees had visited it, and he’d put out a small bowl of sugared water for them, filled with little stones for them to rest on. Along with the bright and colorful flowers, Castiel was also growing some vegetables and herbs. Dean loved to cook, and Castiel thought it would be nice if he had ingredients from their own backyard to work with.

The oven timer went off, and Castiel pulled the pie from the oven. Heat blasted his thighs when he opened it, and he swished the hem of his dress to create a soothing breeze. It was fairly simple -sunflower yellow and comfortable cotton -that he liked to wear while doing things around the house. Gingerly, he set the pie on a cooling rack. The crust was golden-brown and flaky, he’d even added some large granules of brown sugar on top this time, and tried a lattice crust. It was his first time doing it, so it didn’t look especially gorgeous and even, but he knew Dean would appreciate a homemade pie nonetheless, and it was something Cas had made before, so he knew it tasted good. It would be a nice surprise for his alpha when he came home from visiting Sam.

The pie had barely had time to cool when a motor rumbled in the driveway, followed by the front door slamming open. Castiel started, choking slightly on the sip of lemonade he’d taken. He set the glass down, about to call Dean’s name in concern, when his nostrils flared, filled with the scent of heavy musk, leather, and cinnamon apple pie -Dean’s scent, amplified by his rut and made even more heady. He could hear heavy boots from the hall, Dean sniffing him out in the kitchen.

He looked heat-drunk, flushed, green eyes overtaken by dark pupils, glassy. Cas could feel his hole start to produce slick on instinct, making his white cotton panties wet. They both knew something like this might happen -Dean’s rut was late last month, and even later this month. Normally, they knew their schedules, and would stay home when Castiel’s heat or Dean’s rut was approaching. But Dean hadn’t started when it was supposed to this month. Then another day went by, and still nothing. Then a third, and his frustration had built, but they decided they couldn’t just put their lives on hold waiting around, so they resumed their usual activities. Castiel knew the world didn’t work in convenient ways, and had figured it would probably hit while Dean was out somewhere.

Rut scent competed with that of the warm pie in the kitchen, and Dean was draped over him suddenly, kissing and licking and biting at his neck, breathing in Castiel’s scent. Sweet from his baking, bright from his time out in the sun, floral from tending to the garden. He smelled like home, and comfort, and everything Dean associated with good and domestic and safe and family and mate.

“Dean,” Cas groaned at a particularly hard and bruising suck to his neck, “Alpha, please.”

He knew the words would prompt Dean, so rut-frenzied he barely had the presence of mind to get things moving along to satisfy himself. He was growling now as he spun Castiel around, shoving him over the kitchen table, flipping up the hem of his dress and yanking Cas’s panties down, enthusiastically burying his face between Cas’s plump asscheeks to lap the sweet slick beginning to leak from his hole.

Sloppy, fat licks coaxed Cas’s hole open, relaxing the muscles as Dean reveled in the sweet tang of his mate’s slick, calloused fingers digging into the meat of his ass. Cas’s cock hardened against the kitchen table -wood and hand-made by Dean himself as a gift to Cas when they moved in. His sundress would have a large wet stain on the front, but he didn’t care. Dean was fucking hot like this -taking what he wanted, eating him out in the kitchen unceremoniously over the table, getting ready to shove his knot in and fuck him roughly. Slow and intimate lovemaking was great, sure, but Cas loved taking advantage of his own youth for more primal fuckings while he could, and that was one of the reasons why he loved Dean’s rut. His mate was always worried about hurting him, especially with Cas being younger, and so much slighter than him, and it had taken some convincing on Cas’s part for Dean to realize he could handle so much more. But in rut, Cas didn’t have to do any convincing -Dean just went on pure mating instinct, the need to knot, the drive to fill Cas with his cock and cum, claim him as his mate while growling about making him pregnant, even though in the back of Cas’s mind he knew it would never happen with the strength of the birth control he was on.

Cas yelped as Dean’s tongue plunged as deep as he could get it, tasting him from the inside and encouraging his body to produce more lubricant, before adding in a finger alongside the use of his plush mouth. This was so much better than Cas opening himself -Dean’s fingers were thick, and just one of his felt like two of Cas’s own. Reluctantly, Dean pulled his face away, but was quickly enraptured by watching his finger slip in and out of his mate’s hole, and soon, he was adding a second, scissoring them to create a small gape. A deep thrust nudged Cas’s prostate, causing him to yelp in pleasured surprise and create a burst of wetness, which Dean spread around the outside of his rim, then down to tease the space between his ass and balls, and then used it to lube up Cas’s own cock.

“Fuck,” Cas moaned, feeling himself twitch and harden even more at the idea of Dean using his own slick to stroke his cock.

Soon, the two digits were back to his entrance, which had been quivering and begging for fullness again.

“Gonna put in a third,” Dean rasped out, “you look so hungry for it, I know you can take it.”

“Please, please, open me up for you.” Cas whined.

Delicious fullness overwhelmed him when a third finger slipped in, stretching and massaging his inner walls.

“Stop.” He blurted out as he felt Dean pull out to add a another finger.

Dean hesitated, momentarily scared he’d taken things too far.

“I don’t want a fourth.” Cas panted. “Want you in me like this. Now. I want to feel it, Alpha.”

With a hard swallow, Dean stepped back to admire Cas’s hole, gaping and fluttering now, shiny and wet and pink. “Fuck. You’re so fucking pretty. Such a good little slut for me.”

With a sharp swat to his ass, Dean quickly unbuckled his belt and shoved down his pants and underwear, not even bothering to remove his boots and kick them off, sturdy, thick cock springing free, precum leaking at the red tip. He shoved his fingers harshly into Cas once more, bumping his prostrate, and Cas moaned loudly, another gush of slick rushing out while his, significantly smaller, cock spurted more precum onto the inside of his dress. Dean pulled his fingers out, and used Cas’s natural lubricant to slick up his own cock. It was no regular substitute for a bottle of lube, but this -this was what Cas waited for and craved. He loved it wet and slippery and sloppy -but he wanted to feel this, the catch and drag of Dean’s large cock, the hot skin, the soreness that would last in him after.

Dean stroked his hands down Cas’s thighs, pulling his soft panties down the rest of the way. He picked up Cas’s slender ankles up one at a time to get the the flimsy fabric off completely.

“Don’t want to disturb the neighbors.” He growled, and Cas’s eyes rolled back in anticipation and bliss as the fabric was shoved in his mouth.

He’d be the first to admit he could get loud, and all their windows were still open, after all. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was glad he was unintentionally, preemptively airing the smell of sex out of the house. Dean was shoving into him, and all other thoughts were washed out by how split apart and full he felt. He cried out around the panties, and one of Dean’s large hands came around to cover his mouth, while the other wrapped firmly around his trim middle.

Hot breath ghosted over Cas’s ear, and Dean was kissing his neck again, licking up beads of sweat, biting red marks into him.

“Gonna make my omega all pretty and pregnant.” Cas could practically feel the rumble in Dean’s broad chest against his back, shivering at his possessive tone.

The yellow dress was soaking through -not just the damp spot that was sure to be on the front, but every other inch began to cling to Castiel’s skin, doubly warm from baking and fucking and the heat from his alpha’s body in rut, blanketed completely over his.

Dean’s cock was pounding into him less smoothly now -catching and popping as his knot started to form at the base. It hadn’t been long, and Cas hadn’t exactly expected this to be a drawn out session -Dean had to be pent up more than a usual rut with how late it came, and he’d probably been ready to knot the moment he’d stumbled out of the Impala.

Cas could feel Dean stretching him wider and wider with every thrust, whimpering as he realized how much he was probably gaping -every few thrusts he knew Dean was looking at his hole, and his world was tilting and shifting as he found himself being lifted and spun around, then slammed on his back onto the table, legs shoved back and up, feeling the satisfying stretch and burn in his muscles. Dean hating knotting him from behind -especially on a hard surface -it would just make things immediately uncomfortable when the high of orgasm wore off and Cas’s nose was stuck being smushed until they could untangle.

Dean’s knot was nearly completely swollen, and if not for the panties in his mouth, Cas would have been screaming out in ecstasy each time it fucked into him while Dean’s cock brushed his prostate. One last thrust, and Dean’s knot was at its full size, locking into Cas and stretching him as wide as he could, but Dean didn’t stop, rotating his hips to continuously brush the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Cas until he was coming untouched, his little omega cock soaking his dress with cum, and his ass was clenching down tight, snugly massaging Dean’s knot as a flood of slick gushed out. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to squirt -but it certainly didn’t happen every time. Rough rut sex tended to trigger both types of orgasms at once for Cas. His lithe body undulated luxuriously through his release, and Dean’s growls cut through his haze as his cock and knot twitched hard and spilled into him, more than usual, and Cas knew he would feel it trickling out of him and onto his ass and thighs soon -he couldn’t wait.

Large thumbs carefully brushed under Cas’s eyes, wiping away the tears from the intensity of his orgasm. The panties were removed from his mouth, and Dean drank down his whimpers as he kissed him and licked into his mouth, cum still spilling into him. If it weren’t for the birth control, Cas knew without a doubt he’d be pregnant after this.

“Fuck,” Cas gasped as Dean’s lips finally relented, “that was fucking hot.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck and huffed, “I’m so glad it finally happened. It was so frustrating to have to wait all that extra time.”

“How long do you think it’ll be till you need another round?”

He felt Dean shrug. “Don’t know. I’m pretty exhausted after that. Feels like I went from laying on the couch straight into a marathon. I’m beat.”

“There’s pie, if you’re going to need a snack.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled against his neck, “I can smell it now that my brain can finally concentrate on something other than your omega pussy.”

“Dean!” Cas playfully swatted his hip.

“What? You loved it!”

“Yeah, true. But ugh, this dress is going to need a good washing.”

“Mmm. Yeah. But I love fucking you in dresses. You’re so cute. If I’d had more of a functioning brain I might’ve just shoved your panties to the side too, I like when you leave them on.”

“But then you wouldn’t have gotten to stuff them between my pretty, pretty lips.” Cas teased.

“Good point.”

“I’m going to need to give this table and floor the cleaning of a lifetime.”

“I’ll help. Because I’m a good husband.” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek.

“Yes, you certainly are.”

They slumped in silence for a moment, the weight of Dean on Cas doing nothing to cool him, until finally, Dean was lifting Cas, and Cas was wrapping his long legs around Dean, to be carried up the stairs and to their room. Dean plopped them both onto the bed until his knot could go down enough that he was confident he could slip out of Cas without hurting him, as sore and sensitive as he had to be right now. He let Cas lay on top of him, basking in the lazy moment until his rut would hit again. Luckily, it never lasted as long as Cas’s heat.

Eventually, Dean was able to slip out, slowly, and gently laid Cas on his back, pulling the dress up to admire the evidence of his claim on his mate. Cas was gaping, and his rim was dark pink. Dean had filled him so much he could barely keep it in, and there was cum leaking from his puffy, used hole. It probably would be another few hours until he felt the urge to knot his omega again, and tomorrow was Sunday -they could fuck all day and night and not have to worry about a thing in the morning. Judging by the sly smile on Cas’s kiss-bruised, plump, pink lips, he was thinking the same thing.

“This is the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean was back to admiring Cas’s ass again, as well as his spent little cock.

“Love it when you get rough with it, big boy.” Cas winked playfully. “Your rut is one of my favorite times of the month.”

“Trust me, I know.” Dean smirked. He crawled up next to Cas and scooped him into his side. “Wanna clean up and change in a few minutes?”

“Does this have anything to do with the pie being cooled by then?”

“…Maybe.”

“I don’t blame you, it smelled damn good when I was making it. I’m pretty proud.”

“You should be.” He nuzzled into his mate’s soft, damp hair.

It was looking like they’d be spending a weekend in, and Cas was overjoyed.


End file.
